


Let's eat out properly

by purplefox



Series: RyuAnnWeek2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, RyuAnnWeek, Shukita - Freeform, food date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Day 3  Prompt Food DateThe Phantom Thieves is a lot of work. It's been a while since Ryuji and Ann had a proper date. They are always so busy, they should make time.





	Let's eat out properly

“I wanna eat out but where.” Ann groaned from where she lay half dangling off the side of Ryuji’s bed. Ryuji snorted as he turned the page of his manga. Ann slapped at his leg and he sighed. “Come on! When was the last time we treated ourselves and ate out?”

“So what?” Ryuji lowered his manga to eye Ann sprawled on his bed. Her shirt was riding up. He could see her stomach slightly exposed. A button to her shorts were undone. “The buffet again?”

“Ugh.” Ann made a face. “The food is good but the timer and those people. Remember the first time we went there?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji made a face as he recalled. “Those people were assholes.” The place was so high end and everyone had an attitude. It had been the first celebration of the phantom thieves. Back when it was the four of them. Remove the asshole adults and it was a nice place. But Ryuji was not in the mood to go back to the attitude of people that hung around there. Good food or not.

“They really were.” Ann looked miserable thinking about it. “It’s really nice.” She said wistfully “But the atmosphere takes away from the fun in the food. I’d really like to let the memories fade before I try again.”

Ryuji sighed as he tossed his manga aside. It seemed as though he would have to put some effort into this one. He and Ann ate out but as late it was nothing that special. Just them grabbing a bite to or from the station. Or grabbing something on the way to his place. Or they ate with the others. Not exactly a date.

“I don’t want to dress up.” He pointed out as he poked her ankle. That got a grin from Ann and Ryuji laughed. “I’m serious.” He shuffled around on his bed until his back hit his wall. Ann took that as an invitation and shifted until she was lengthwise on his bed with her feet in his lap. “I’m not dressing up.”

“I don’t think I could get you to dress up if I threatened you.” Ann laughed. “But since the Shibuya buffet is out what else should we try?”

“Um.” Ryuji considered as he thought about it. “The beef bowl?” He teased. Ann tried to poke his stomach with his foot. “It would be real nice if Akira was the one to serve us.” He laughed. “That would be fun… and meat.” He sighed thinking about it. “They always have good meat.”

“Okay meat brains.” Ann sighed. “Less thinking about there and think about somewhere that we wouldn’t normally go to after school ends. Someplace a little more date like. Something with some effort.” Ryuji groaned at that. “What?”

“I’m just thinking.” Ryuji sighed. “Do I even know any places like that? That won’t cost a ton?” Most the places he went were filled with good food and decent prices. Ann was the one that liked to go all out in her quest for sweets. Actually Ryuji should focus on that part.

“There’s a maid café in Akihabara.” Ann said softly as she stared at Ryuji. She let a few seconds pass before she shook her head. “But the maids are so clumsy it would ruin the atmosphere for me. I mean I like the uniforms. They are seriously cute but I want to get my food in one piece.”

“I know just the place you mean.” Ryuji sighed. “I took Akira there and he got a drink all over his shirt. He sweet talked the girl afterwards though.”

“When was this?” Ann hooked her feet over him. “And why didn’t you invite me?”

“This was ages ago.” Ryuji hissed. “Besides, you had a job going at the time. You ditched us after school- and we found the flyer. You were already gone so we just-“ Ryuji made a dipping motion with his hands as Ann rolled her eyes. “Ah, come on man.”

“Boys.” Ann sighed as she crossed her arms. “If there weren’t so many people at Dome Town I would say that restaurant wouldn’t be that bad.”

“Only if we’re spending the whole day there.” Ryuji objected as he ran his hand up Ann’s thighs. He laughed at her giggle as he continued to think. “This is pretty hard isn’t it? Why can’t we just go find someplace to eat? If we’re going to think so hard about it. We really should just go to the buffet.”

“Knowing our luck, we’ll just run into some jerks.” Ann made a face. “But there should be some sort of buffet places around that won’t have entitled jerks around.”

“With good food?” Ryuji laughed. “And decent prices? Although your idea of decent and my idea of decent are two different things.”

“Keep talking and I’ll press for sushi.” Ann stuck her tongue out at him. “We both like it but you know you hate those prices.”

“You’re right about that.” Ryuji winced. “And the convenience store has average sushi for less. I’ll take my chances.”

“And risk food poisoning” Ann sighed half under her breath. “It’s obvious we aren’t going to manage to get it done today. What you think about doing some research on it? Ask your mom about some places?”

“You want me to ask my mom?” Ryuji hissed as he glanced at his closed bedroom door. “You can’t be serious.”

“What’s wrong with asking your mom?” Ann frowned. “She’s nice. I like your mom and she’s helpful.”

“You want me to ask my mom where to carry you on a date?” Ryuji groaned. “Seriously? I ‘ll die. I’ll die of embarrassment. Do you have any idea how she’ll look at me? And she’ll take it way too seriously. I’d rather we do this by ourselves.”

“You’re so weird.” Ann rolled her eyes. “Fine you won’t ask your mom for places. I guess I can ask around a bit. See what comes up when I ask a few questions.”

“Akira’s always walking around.” Ryuji recalled. “We can ask him.”

“I can ask Yusuke, he has nice taste.” Ann had her phone in her hand. “Oh and why don’t you ask Mishima? That guy seems like the type to know good places. Or at least hear about good places.”

“According to Akira he already knows about the buffet.” Ryuji dug out his phone before he fumbled it. His phone slid down his tank shirt before it needed up in the hem of his yellow shirt. “Why am I all thumbs?”

“You’re asking the wrong person.” Ann yawned. “I’ll message Shiho but if she has any new suggestions, I honestly want to visit there with her first.”

“I wouldn’t think it any other way.” Ryuji smiled. “Tell her I said hi why don’t you? I’m going to get to messaging and reading some reviews.”

“The few times that you’re motivated.” Ann laughed softly.

X

“Cheap, good food but a little classy.” Akira stooped to pick his drink from the vending machine before he popped it open and gave Ryuji a considering look. “Date with Ann?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji took the can Akira passed him and took a sip before he passed it back. “Something like that.”

“Nice.” Akira whistled as he thumbed open a snack wrapper. Without looking he handed the open treat to Morgana who was leaning over his shoulder. “How far are you looking to travel?”

“Not to the ends of the earth man.” Ryuji frowned. “And what’s he eating? You know he has a cat stomach.” He pointed at Morgana happily shredding crumbs on Akira’s shoulder.

“Meat bites.” Morgana mumbled. “They are really good.”

Ryuji met Akira’s gaze who just shrugged at him. “They have tuna flavour and he likes them. 25 packs are only like a thousand yen.”

“Why do you always find these weird bargains?” Ryuji sighed. “But you know it doesn’t sound that bad. Not that I think I want to try.” He eyed the pale bites that Morgana was devouring. “Mona is a little too happy there.”

“What makes him happy keeps me happy.” Akira stroked Morgana’s small head before he leaned against the vending machine. “Now back to you…”

“Got anything? Anything comes to mind?” Ryuji pressed as Akira pushed his glasses up his face a look of concentration wrinkling his eyebrows. “Anything?”

“Well.” Akira mused before he smiled. He dug into his pockets before he dug out some tickets and a sheet of paper. “When I took Yusuke to Tsukishima the other day, we got some discount tickets for this place. A menu too. Look this over with Ann.” He handed over the tickets along with the menu. “They have specials.”

“And you’re not taking Yusuke because…” Ryuji trailed off as he began to read the sheet off. “It’s in Ginza? Okay so I really do have to-“

“Let Ann dress you?” Akira joked and Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Yes you do. And the reason I can’t take Yusuke is because he’s preparing a piece. He doesn’t have the time.” Akira exchanged a glance with Morgana before he laughed. “He’s so wrapped up in the upcoming exhibition all I can do is drop curry off. I don’t even want to think about what time he notices it.”

“It’s like that huh.” Ryuji sighed before he slung an arm around Akira. “Oh well. Thanks for your sacrifice man.” That got laughter out of Akira and he good naturedly jostled Ryuji. Ryuji had to jostle him back so it went back and forth until the stares from passing students got them to stop. “Maybe we should start to head back to class.” He panted. Akira ruffled his hair in reply.

X

“Okay.” Ann whispered into his ear as the door opened and they were escorted into the restaurant. “This is pretty damn classy. I can’t believe they have to hand out coupons, tickets and menus.”

“They have a lot of competition.” Ryuji whispered back as he eyed the dark carpet. The place was not exactly small but he and Ann had eaten at the Sushi place in the same area. That place was bigger. This was more of an intimate place. Prices were not outrageous but not shabby either. “And you have no idea how glad I am about that discount.”

“I can imagine.” Ann whispered as they handed their tickets to the server. She smiled at the woman. “Nice uniform.” Ann whispered when they were sat at a table in the corner. The soft seats and blue tablecloth was doing it for Ryuji. The flowers were not huge but they were nice and matched the tablecloth. “And I like the candle work going on here too.”

“Let’s not burn anything down.” Ryuji whispered as he took up the black menu waiting on them. “But this candle thing is kind of neat. I never knew you could do art with candles.”

“We should take a picture.” Ann whispered as she took up her own menu.” But Ryuji, I really like their uniform.” She glanced around the restaurant. “What do you think?”

“The dark blue thing is nice. But they really like blue don’t they?” Ryuji ran his finger down the menu before he laughed. “Look at us reading this like we haven’t already picked what we want to eat.”

“I already knew what I wanted to eat before I left home.” Ann stifled her giggle. “And I know you’re the same Ryuji.”

“I think I knew what I wanted since class.” Ryuji whispered as he closed the menu. “I’m a pretty simple guy. I see meat, I see meat for a good price. I buy it.”

“I don’t mind meat.” Ann said delicately as she fought back a smile. She brushed her hand against the collar of her shirt. Nearly dislodged the charm that Ryuji had won for her. “But I have to say sometimes once in a while it’s next to indulge.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Ryuji whispered. “This is why I love you Ann. Sometimes you really know what’s important. And for dessert we can split that thing.” He winked. It only got him a slow blink and an arched eyebrow in response. “What? So you don’t want it?” He got a pointed smile and he rolled his eyes. “Ann you can’t seriously be implying you want to eat the entire thing yourself.”

“I can give you a spoonful or two. Three if you’re nice.” Ann smiled as their server returned to the table. “Hi there!”

“Hi there.” Their server smiled. “Have you made a decision yet?”

“Yes we have.” Ann smiled. “I’ll have. The BBQ Shrimp and steak with the carbonara and the salad that comes with it.”

“Nice.” Ryuji laughed as he handed the server his menu. “Well you see I’ll have the BBQ steak and roast pork and I’ll have the carbonara and the dips.” He made a face at Ann’s eye roll. “Do we order the desert now or do we do it later?”

“You can order it now. It’ll come when you’re ready.” The server smiles as Ann handed over her menu.

“In that case.” Ryuji laughed. “The chocolate cake fountain with the brownie bite dips and the bowl of ice cream please.” He waited on Ann but she just nodded. “And for drinks, water for now for me. Mixed soda for me with the food.”

“I’ll have fresh juice.” Ann smiled. “Water for now though.”

“Okay.” The server gave a small bow and Ryuji’s attention was drawn to the small blue ribbon on the top of her bun. “Please be patient the food will be with you shortly. In the meantime, we’ll provide you with snacks free of charge.”

“Nice.” Ryuji whispered as she walked away. “This is the bread basket right? Talk about good.”

“I hope it doesn’t make us too full. I’m really looking forward to that chocolate.” Ann sighed. “And that ice cream. Good call.”

“I’m dipping some of your brownie bites in there.” Ryuji mock growled. You get a plate of forty. You can at least give me ten.”

“Ten?” Ann hissed before she giggled. “Okay okay, I suppose I can let you have nine. That’s if I get a few scoops of the ice cream.”

“You were going to get it regardless.” Ryuji scoffed. “But you know what?” He smiled. “Ann, I’m glad we decided to do this.”

“Yeah.” Ann looked around the restaurant and smiled. “It really has been a while hasn’t it? We’ve been busy with school and shadows and work. We have so much going on. Beyond really crashing at your place when we can. We haven’t exactly you know… had time for us.”

“More like we haven’t had time for us really treating ourselves.” Ryuji corrected. “It’s just been crazy. Class and more class. Shadows and all sorts of places. Juggling the metaverse and our world. It’s work.”

“I mean we did try to find time to be together but it’s not the same. Once in a while.” Ann considered as she looked around the restaurant. “We should go to places like this. We should do this while we can. We won’t always have the time. We should do more of this. As us and…”

“As the phantom thieves.” Ryuji whispered and she winked at him. “Nice to see we’re on the same page.”

X

“I’m so glad the metaverse has widened my appetite.” Ann finished the last few breads from her side of the bread basket before she turned to her plates. “I almost can’t believe we get this much! Can you Ryuji?”

“Well.” Ryuji considered as he stared at his plate. “I’m just glad honestly. And look at it.” He sighed. “It’s steaming, it smells so good. I can’t wait to go in. But you know what’s the best thing about this Ann?” He met her gaze across the table with a smile.

Ann had her fork in one of her shrimps already. “What?” She asked as she took a bite. She moaned at the flavour before she finished it off. “Oh this is good. But what Ryuji?” She stuck her fork into the next shrimp. “And do you want to try this?”

“Yeah I want to try, slide it over here.” Ryuji slid back his chair far enough that he was able to lean over and take a good bite of Ann’s shrimp. The flavour exploded in his mouth and he groaned. “Damn that’s good I should have ordered the shrimp too.”

“No no, sharing is good.” Ann laughed as she pointed to his plate. “Because I want some of yours.”

“As always.” Ryuji laughed as he settled back into his seat. “But the good thing about this Ann, I’m surprised you haven’t noticed already.” He laughed softly. “No shitty entitled adults. I think I see kids like us in that other corner.”

Ann turned craning her neck to see before she began to look around the small quiet restaurant. “You’re right.” She whispered. “There aren’t any. There really aren’t any high ended entitled jerks around.” She smiled. “That’s the best thing about this!” She took a sip of her juice and laughed. “Ryuji this place has the buffet beat based on the atmosphere alone!”

“Food’s damn good too.” Ryuji pointed out as he took a bite out of his steak. “Damn it’s good. Worth the price. I mean Buffet has them beat on quantity but quality wise? These guys are really good I’m in heaven.”

“Same.” Ann sighed as she ate another shrimp. “This is what I call good food for good prices. The atmosphere too. I feel like I’m a princess!”

“I wouldn’t go that far. It isn’t that classy.” Ryuji laughed softly. “I mean, they let you wear your jeans in here after all.” He eyed Ann’s galaxy shirt. “And the jacket is classy but that is still my shirt.”

“And your jacket is classy.” Ann teased. “We’re lucky your mom had it stashed away. “Black suits you. Fitted suits you.”

“Come off of it.” Ryuji mumbled as he pulled his pasta close to him. “The two of you need to leave me alone and stop ganging up on me when it comes to me.” Ann blew him a raspberry and Ryuji snorted against his forkful of food. “Real mature Ann, really classy.”

X

“Heaven.” Ann cooed she was holding her own cheek as she chewed. “So good!”.

Ryuji barked out a laugh as he shook his head. “That’s really cute Ann.” He had to shake his head at the taste of the ice-cream and the brownie. “This is good though.” He eyed Ann’s plate and shook his head again. “That’s going to make you pay.”

“Hush.” Ann slid her slice of cake under the syrup fountain before she took a bite. “I think I’m dying.”

“You are.” Ryuji cheerfully informed her. “After eating all of that. “You’re seriously going to have some problems. Your sweet need is crazy Ann.”

“Says the guy keeping up with me.” Ann waved her brownie that was covered in chocolate syrup and ice cream at him. Ryuji watched it drip onto her plate. “I think sweets are growing on you.”

“And you would be wrong.” Ryuji sniffed even as he took another bite. “But damn this is good. I think I messed up ordering juice for this. I think water is better. Much better.”

“Akira and Boss makes better coffee.” Ann sipped at her before she sighed. “But it’ll do.”

“Coffee is bad or just meh?” Ryuji winced as he drank the juice. It was so sweet he felt as if his throat was rebelling against all the sugar.

“Boss’s coffee is more of a pop. This is like-“ Ann paused. “Remember when Akira was just starting to make coffee? This is that.” She took a sip and sighed. “They’ll figure it out. But everything can’t be perfect. Everything else is really good.”

“Tons better than the Shibuya buffet.” Ryuji agreed as his spoon clinked with Ann’s in the ice cream bucket. “Serious?” He muttered as he let her take out a huge scoop.

“Taking too long.” She teased before she dropped the entire thing on her next slice. Ryuji just sighed before he gathered enough chocolate syrup to go with his brownies and the ice cream. “We’ve got to come here again.”

“Bring everyone here.” Ryuji moaned after he took another brownie. “After Yusuke has his thing.”

“Celebration after the next palace? Or the next 10 shadows?” Ann sighed as she dipped her slice of cake into even more hot sauce.

“Sounds good to me.” Ryuji sighed happily. “Sounds good to me.”

X

“All of that good stuff.” Ryuji sighed as they paid. “And it’s only eleven hundred yen?” He whispered in Ann’s ear. “We even have a box to carry stuff with us!”

“I’m glad we get a serving of cake and a container of syrup.” Ann sighed as they nodded to the cashier. “Wait how much did you tip?”

“A thousand, she was really nice.” Ryuji responded. “How much did you tip?”

“A thousand five hundred.” Ann laughed. “She really was nice. The entire thing was nice. And I can’t believe she’s in college.”

“Me neither.” Ryuji held the door open for Ann and found himself blinking at the sun before he glanced down. “I hope she serves us next time.”

“Me too.” Ann hugged his arm as they turned in the direction of the station. “But I can’t wait to eat these brownies bites later. What are you going to do with your BBQ stuff?”

“Share some with my Mom.” Ryuji kept his arm wrapped around Ann as she hugged his side. “I mean this place is good and the discounts were crazy. It’s still worth it. We gotta bring the rest here.” He glanced up at the street sign before he hugged Ann closer to himself. “We really needed this.”


End file.
